HALF WITCH HALF MEISTER!
by Yurei Katsu
Summary: REjected by the witch realm,Keiira is forced to escape. But when she arrives to Shibusen,can she accomplish her goal of a new life? With a mgic eye can she hide her true identity? Or will she face what most witches face:DEATH.
1. Chapter 1

White puffy clouds came from my cracked lips as I panted,slumped to a wall. Blood flowed down the left side of my head as I gripped weakly at the deep wound of my arm. Escaping from the witch realm was hard enough. As a half witch,everyone despised me because I wasn't a full. After running from Mabaa-sama and the others,I was chased down from Italy to Russia to China and finally to Death City. My only chance of survival.

As the thin red trail of blood dyed the snow red,i walked down the empty street. My body was numb and cold and my vision was getting more blurry. I couldn't feel my arm as pools of blood formed as I stopped to rest every two steps. The taste of the red liquid filled my tongue as it trailed down my chin. Poison. Purple spots start to form and spread from my wound throughout my whole body as I approach two humans. A girl with two blond ponytails and a guy with white spiky hair and sharp teeth. The blond girl was gawking and saying something but my sense of hearing was blocked. Fatigue came over me and my knees buckled and fell. Instead f landing on the cold hard snow two pair of arms caught me. I heard mumbled shouts until darkness enveloped my head. The world wen dark.

As I opened my eyes,a blinding light showered my eyes. I squinted my eyes until a woman with bandages propped me up. As I sat up,my arm regained feeling but a blinding pain overcame my relief. I let out a little yelp of pain as I grabbed my bandaged arm. The bandaged woman rushed towards my side. She applied some stingy-smelling liquid onto the bandages and let it soak to my wound. At first a burning sensation came,later replaced by a soothing cool feeling. My shoulders slowly came down as I let out a breath. I could see a smile beneath those layers of bandages a she sweeped her fingers through my hair.

" You're really lucky. If Maka and Soul haven't come across you,you might've died. "

" Maka? Soul? Is this... Shibusen? " I asked. I was worried that they wouldn't accept me as a student,thus letting me blend in more. I made a decision to abandon witch life.

" Hmm? Yeah. I am Nygus,head nurse. " she said as she shook my hand.

" Thank you. For healing me. " I answered " I am Keiira. Keiira Korashi. " A knock came from the door and before Nygus could answer,a blue haired kid kicked the door down.

" Yo~! Black Star is here! " he shouted loudly as the blonde haired girl,Maka,used the back of a book to chop his head.

" This is a Dispensary. Not the cafeteria. " She said as a vein popped on her forehead. A group followed as they came around me. Nygus left the room as a big plop o flowers were given to me as Maka set a big basket of fruit beside me.

" Thi-This is for me? " I asked as I looked at the colourful flowers. Maka nodded and smiled.

" But... " I said as I looked t her and the others " I don't deserve this. You two saved me. "

" Just accept it as a friendship present then. "

" Present... Friends... " I mumbled lightly. " I never had them... "

" W... Well e better send you back home. Your family must be worried! " she said,trying to change the atmosphere.

I chuckled a little " I don't have a family. Or friends. either somewhere to go or return to. " I said as I looked at the flowers. " That's why I came here. "

" To Shibusen? "

" Yeah. A new start. "

Soul suddenly spoke " This school ain't for weaklings 'ya know. "

" You're saying I'm weak,Spiky? " I said as I raised one of my eyebrows.

" Wanna bet? "

" Why not? " I said and suddenly,out of the corner of my eye,I saw Maka raising her book. I quickly raised both of my hands and quickly twisted my body as th book came down. My hands clamped at the book,the spine inches from my face. The book was vibrating,struggling to hit my face.

" No fighting in the school. "

" Eheh... Okay you can stop trying to kill me now... " I laughed a little as she took the book back. A black haired boy with three stripes running down half of his hair said.

" Well then,I guess it's time to introduce ourselves. I am Death the Kid,Shinigami-sama's son. "

" I'm Liz and this is Patty,my sister. We're Kid's weapons. "

" Heeeelllo~~~ "

" And I am the awesome Black Star! If you want my autograph you can ask anytime! "

" I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. Nice to meet you. "

"I'm Maka Albren! "

" I'm Soul. "

" Hello. I'm Keiira Korashi. " I said as Nygus came in again to change my bandage. What was revealed under that white piece of bandage was a deep cut with crusted dead blood and oozing with black,dead blood. I squinted my eyes and looked away as she cleaned away the dead blood and wrapped a fresh new bandage over the wound.

" Thank you. "

" Welcome. It's my job anyway. " She said and left the room once more. Awkward silence filled the room.

" So... do you have weapon? " Soul asked

" Not yet. I just arived here. "

" You should. Think you can move that arm of yours? " Kid asked.

" Kid! She's still injured badly you know! " Maka said.

" Nah,it's alright. " I said and climbed off the bed. I was wearing a hospital gown and slippers. I tested my feet and arms. " Lock and Loaded. " I smiled. Maka found me a T-shirt and short pants with some boots as we went-actually I have no idea where we went. As kid stopped, He opened door and called out a name. A girl wearing a sleeveless hoodie and with messy came out.

" What's this for? "

" A test. Keiira,if you can use her,you're free to choose any other weapons. Misaki here can change her form. " She said as we shook hands. He led the group to a open field.

" So who do want to fight? " he ask as he,Maka and Black Star stood forward. I immediately pointed at Kid.

" Let's try Shinigami's son. " I smirked as Liz and Patty changed into guns and went to Kid's hand. Unusually,he uses his pinky finger to fire and the guns were upside down. Misaki nudged me and asked.

"So,what weapon you want? "

" Hmm... Double-headed axe? " I asked and almost instantly,a double headed axe was in my hand. The shape was unusual but pretty and it was orange in colour. It felt as if I have been using it for years. I swung her around and prepared a stance. As Maka signalled,the fight began.


	2. Chapter 2: MEISTER AND WEAPON

I jumped as he ran forward and swung down Misaki. Chunks of earth popped up from below me and out of the corner of my eye,I saw him ready to fire. I quickly lifted Misaki up and swung her quickly to blocked all the 36 bullets he fired. A few grazed my skin and as one graze the wound on my arm,the pain came. I bit the inside of my cheek as I swung Misaki to the right. As expected,he jumped high into the sky to dodge and shoot again. I followed quickly and when I was near,I kicked. He managed to use his arms to block the attack but the force sent him back a few feet.

"Don't underestimate me! Even if I'm a girl,I can still be strong! " I shouted as Misaki suddenly change into a sword.

"Unstability. " she said as I wield it. Any kind of weapons suit me. As I boosted myself towards him,he was shooting and running. Dust obstructed our view but my senses didn't abadon me. As we slashed,shoot,blocked,kicked and punched,my pain intensified. Misaki changed from a metal fan to a spear to a bow. When I finally found an opening at his neck,I lashed the finally-returned axe at it. By then,I felt something touch my head and a *click* sound. As the dust settled down,I saw the gun barrel on my head,ready to shoot; Misaki was on Kid's neck,threatening to cut his skin. If either of us moves,the other will die. We retracted ourselves and shook hands and laughed. I knew that the wound reopened but I ignored the burning pain.

" Not bad for a shinigami. "

" You too. Considering that your wound reopened. " He said as he lifted up the my sleeve,revealing the blood-stained bandage. I looked at it and turned back to him.

"Meh. " Was all I said as Liz,Patty and Misaki returned back to their human form. Liz and Patty were alright but Misaki was panting. I put a hand on her back.

" You alright? "

" Ye-Yeah... " she panted a little and stood up. Her face was a bit pale " Just not used to hold so long. "

Kid came in " That's why she has no meister. Either their soul get scarred by her or they die. " he whispered.

" That's no problem to me. She just have to learn to control her soul wavelength. "

" You sure? "

" As much as I need another bandage. " I assured him as I used the sleeve of my shirt to wrap the dripping blood. He sighed.

" Ok then. Misaki,you are now offically yhe weapon of Keiira. " he said as the group congragulated me and left for lunch. When both of us were sure they were all gone, Misaki turned her arm into a chainsaw and pointed it at my neck.

" Witch. " she cursed.

" Half-witch. " I said as I moved my hand and sucked all the water from a tree,withering it to death in an instant and placed the liquid enchanced with magic to heal my wound. The chainsaw changed to a katana.

" There's no way I'm working with a witch like you. Even if you're half. "

" Then there's no one that's able to sync with you. " I said as I used my other hand to bat the chainsaw and placed the liquid on her chest.

"What are you- " she shiuted as I cut in " You can't control your forms can you? Or your soul wavelength. I'm fixing that. " I said as my hands turned to liquid and went into her body. I felt her soul. It was on rampage and is insecure. I used magic to calm it. As my hands got out,I looked at her.

" Try to turn into twin sickles. " And she did. I told her to stay like that and it was a success.

" I-I... "

" You got control over yourself. " I smiled and opened the bandage. The wound left a scar on my flesh near my elbow. When I looked up I saw Misaki looking at me,unsure.

" If I wanted to affiliate here,why would I Want to heal your soul? "

" ... "

" I was like you. " I said and looked out at the sky " No witch accepted me. My mother always abuse me. The other young witches bully me. Mabaa-sama never looked at me in the eye. I was just normal trash. I escaped and they try to kill me. That's why I came here. "

" Never accepted? "

" No friends. No real family. All I had was my magic. " I summoned all the four elements. Fire and water encircle my arms as wind blew and chunks of earth floated. " This is a type of rare magic. Shibusen is my only choice of a real life. "

" ... " She stayed silent for a while then grunted impatiently " Fine. I trust you. " and turned her hand back to normal. I shook it and together,we became meister and weapon.


	3. Chapter 3: THE PLAN

_**Kid's pov**_

This is just too strange. Not only did Keiira kept her soul,she managed to control Misaki in her constant-changing form. I walked through the hall with Liz and Patty,who's circling around like a five-year-old. Why do I feel eerie when I am around here? Like when I was fighting Medusa. As I opened the door,Father welcomed me.

" Hello Kid! Should'nt you be eating? Don't stress your stomach. "

" Thank you for your consideration,Father. There's something I want to talk about. About our new student,Keiira Korashi. "

" Ah,yes. I heard that she is getting along well with the lessons. She seems pretty talented,as she was able to wield Misaki. "

" That is what I want to say. Already 87 people's soul got scarred by her soul wavelength. Why did'nt she then? And she was able to wield Misaki while she kept changing form. "

" Only a strong soul can do that,eh? "

" A strong soul... " I thought and snapped " Witch? "

" Do you have a photo of her? " Father turned serious. As usual,Liz came prepared and handed me the photo.

" Her student ID photo. " She said as I showed it to Father. The black holes where his eyes should be stared at it and he suddenly snapped.

" That blue hair... It could'nt be... " He muttered.

" What is it,Father?! "

" Half-witch. Even without Soul Protect,her witch soul wavelength is hard to sense. But we have to be sure. See if you can sense it when you're near her. This is a high-risk. We lost a lot when Medusa was here. Also,inform Stein,Sid and Spirit. " He said.

" Yes,Father. " I said and left the room. As the room door closes,I gave orders to Liz and Patty.

" I will comfirm her soul wavelength. When I do,tell Sid,Spirit and Stein-sensei. Do not tell anyone about the situation. But when Keiira finds out or does any susipious moves,do not hesitate to shoot. "

" Yes. " They said as we head back to class. In science, I kept concentrating on sensing Keiira witch wavelength. When Spirit-sensei was explaining on witches,I finally sensed it. Witch soul wavelength.

" A witch is a person who specializes in magic. They're considered a threat as many cause destruction around the world. As future death scythes and meisters,it's essential for you to obtain a witches soul after collecting 99 human souls. But they must be in Shinigami's list though. " Her soul wavelength was weak but her wound which healed miraculously in one hour confirmed it. I wrote some words on a piece of paper and folded it symmetrically.

**_Orders from Shinigami-sama. Keiira,the half witch,must be executed. The information must not be spoken out. Please tell Stein,Nygus and Sid to meet up at Shinigami-sama's office to discuss the actions. _**

I handed it to Spirit-sensei after class. At first he seemed shocked. But when he saw me glaring at him he cold-sweated and nodded his head as he left the class. As I returned to my seat,Keiira was talking with Soul and Maka and well,all of us little group.

" So how are you coping in? "

" Awesome. All the people here are nice and I love the dorms! " She said and giggled.

" She has a taste for music. The whole place will be packed with records and there's a violin there. " Misaki said.

" Music? " Soul asked " You can play? "

" Yep. Violin. "

" Awesome! I play the piano! "

" Seriously? How about records? You have classics or jazz? "

" Jazz. We have to play someday! "

" Oh yeah! " She shouted and high-fived Soul. They laughed and chatted on.

After school,I immediately went to Father's office. The four teachers were already there.

" Okay,so let's begin our meeting~! " He clasped his hands.

I began " It's confirmed that Keiira is a half-witch. And Misaki seems to know and is keeping it a secret. "

" So we have another traitor huh... " Spirit-sensei mumbled.

" So the plan? " Sid-sensei asked. Stein-sensei blew out smoke and spoke.

" Since Keiira is a witch and Misaki is unstable and not to mention keeping Keiira's identity a secret. "

" I think Misaki has a spell on her to keep her stable. During gym,she kept her form most of the time and even if she changes,it seems that it's due to Keiira's command or something. " Sid-sensei pointed out.

" And her wound also confirms it. " Nygus-sensei says " There is no human that is able to heal that fast. "  
" The plan. " Stein-sensei said as he breathed in the cigarette and blew it out " Kill them. "

" ... " We all kept quiet and nodded. There is no other choice. The plan was tomorrow at Stein-sensei's class. If she intends to escape,Stein-sensei can easily block her. And so the plan is set: Imprisoned or Killed.


	4. Chapter 4: THE FEELING OF FRIENDSHIP

**_*Back to Keiira's pov_**

As the bell rang,me and Misaki went back to our dorms. It seems that Misaki comes from a rich family. Her dorm room is spacious and big and filled with lots of nice furniture. When I asked about her past,she slumped onto the beanbag.

" I hated being locked up in that damn mansion so I came here when I found out I'm a weapon. But my parents are damn arrogant so they provided me with tons of cash and a butler/bodyguard. "

" Hmm. " I said and went to my room. There wasn't much there since I just moved but Misaki's -butler?- seemed to fill it with furniture,clothes records and a violin,according to Misaki's orders.

" How do you know I play violin AND like all these records? "

" Your soul duh. "

" Ha? "

" Your soul has that steady wavelength that sounds like a violin if you concentrate enough to see it. Plus,you keep humming songs while in class. "

" And how does your... butler... get all these? "

" He's a bit of... a overprotective guy... remember the janitor and the lunch guy who always covers his face? "

I try to dig through the memories and get a fuzzy memory of the two " I think so... "

" That's him. "

" WHAT?! " I shouted and gawked at the tall butler. He smiled and I shook my head to clear my mind. "You really are weird. "

" Ch. Says the witch. "

" Says the unstable weapon. " In truth I still could'nt trust her completely. She glared at me and sighed.

" Look. If we can't trust each other,I don't even think we can sync. " She said as I kept quiet and looked out the balcony. She continued " I hate to say this,but thanks. " Suddenly,tears came rolling down. Not in my entire life had I heard these two words from someone's mouth.

" You alright? "She asked as I furiously wiped the tears off.

" Yeah. Hey,is'nt there a party at Maka and Soul's place? " I tried to change the topic.

" Oh shit! I forgot! " She said and pulled my out of the balcony " Come on! We gotta change! There's no way I'm going wearing this! "

I laughed and followed. So this is what happiness is like. After we changed she practiclly dragged me all the way to Maka and Soul's dorm. We panted as we knocked on their door. When the door opened,I saw Spirit-sensei.

" Eh? Spirit-sensei? Why are you in Maka's and Soul's dorm? " I asked. Maka pushed him away and said

" Papa! I told you to let me open the door! "

" Papa? Spirit-sensei's your dad? "

" Yeah... Come on in! " She said and we went in. Soul,Black Star,Tsubaki,Kid,Liz,Patty and Kid were already there.

" Yo! You guys are late for Me-sama's performance! "

" Black Star! Don't stand on the table! "

" Yo! You guys are late! "

" Yayaya! Party~! "

" Patty... Don't play with Black Star so much... Come and play with onii-chan. "

" Hmm. " Kid chuckled.

" Yo! Sorry we're late! It was Keiira's fault~! "

" What?! No it's not! " I shouted.

" Well,let's forget that Keiira is such a slowpoke and let's party! " She ignored me.

" Oi! "

As we partied,time seemed to quicken and before we knew it,the moon was already hanging in the black sky. We were exhausted and all went back to our dorms.

" Night! "

" Oi,Keiira,don't forget to bring the records next time! "

" Yeah! "

" Me-sama is going to snore all night! "

" Black Star... "

" Nighty night! "

" Thanks for the food! "

" See you tomorrow. "

" Thanks for coming! "

As the both of us walk back to our dorm,I couldn't stop myself for chuckling a little.

" The hell is with you? "

" I've never been this happy before. So this is what being happy is about... No wonder people hate being alone... "

" It's fun. Being alone is necessary sometimes. "

" Heh. Spirit-sensei really loves Maka-san. "

" I find it funny too. Remember when he tried to hug her while flying? "

" Haha! She ducked and instead,he hit his face on the wall! " I laughed as I recapped the memory. "Wonder if his nose was broken... "

"Nah! If it was,he wouldn't be attempting to do it again. " she laughed and we went to our dorm. I immediately plopped myself onto the soft couch.

" I'm exhausted! You can take a bath first,I'm just gonna lie here. "

" Sure. " she said and headed to the bathroom. I got up and went to the balcony. The soft night wind blew through my hair as I looked down at Death City. It was hard to believe that I used to think this is the cruelest place in the world. Now it's like a warm home like what I red in fairy tales. I closed my eyes and breathed in the cool air and exhaled. When I opened my eyes,I saw Death City decorated with beautiful lights. I stared at the city lights and seemed to get pulled in by the lights. After taking a bath, I went to my room and lied on the bed. The cieling was filled with different music notes. I chuckled and covered myself in the thick blanket. A good night's rest after three months of running. A feeling of safeness. Warmth. A full stomach. These things made me fall asleep faster than I thought. I felt like I was in a fairy tale.


	5. Chapter 5: THE POWER TO PROTECT

The beeping of an alarm clock awaken me from a deep sleep. I slapped on the button and rolled to the other side of the bed. But a sudden thought made me spring from the bed and grab onto the clock.

" 7:55?! School will start in five minutes! " I screamed and ran to Misaki's room. She was sound asleep until I kicked her out of bed.

" What the hell?! "

" We're gonna be late,asshole! " I shouted and showed her the clock.

" Shit! Comeon,we can't get detention! " she said as she quickly went to change her clothes. I panicked and went to brush my teeth.

As we ran with toast on our mouth,the time was ticking. If the sun is completely up on the sky,we're screwed. As we near the gate,we saw Sid-sensei standing there. I looked at the watch. Five more seconds! I signaled Misaki and together,we sprinted as fast as we could as Sid-sensei held his stopwatch. By the time our feet reach into the school ground,the first bell rang. Thirty more seconds until the second bell. As we chewed the last chunk of bread and jumped to our seats,the second bell rang. We slumped on the table to catch some breath.

" I hate... to run... "

" Next... time tell your... butler... to wake us ... god damn it... "

" I'll t... try... "

Stein-sensei came in.

" Eh? Stein-sensei? Where did Papa go? "

" I'm just here to pick up these two. " He said and pointed to us.

" What? " I asked in disbelief.

" Hey,we came here just in time! "

" It's not that. Shinigami-sama wants to see you two. "

Everyone turned to us as Misaki grumbled "Let's go. " She mumbled as we went out of the classrooms,all eyes darting at our backs. As we walked through the dark hall leading to Shinigami's office,my fears came bigger and bigger. Stein-sensei was behind us,walking steadily with our pace. Misaki's hands were on her head but I can see that she was troubled too. As the doors open,I froze. Kid,Spirit-sensei,Sid-sensei,Nygus-sensei and worst of all,Shinigami is there,their eyes locked on us.

" Wh-What's going on? Why are all of you here? " Misaki asked.

" You disappoint me. Misaki. Keiira. " Shinigami-sama said as Stein-sensei suddenly push us through the door. Immediately,my witch form revealed. A kimono that is sleeveless on the left arm and ends at my thighs with flower patterns and a dark obi tied by a red string. A piece of cloth wraps my hip from side to side,sporting jagged ends. Leggings covered my legs and I was wearing simple sandals. Shit!

" A half-witch in Shibusen and a weapon that keeps the secret that could end Death City. "

" Kh! " Misaki said and turned her arms into sickles "None of you get near her! "

" Misaki... "

" You have two choices. " Shinigami said as I stood up " Imprisonment or Death Row. "

Both of us looked at each other and turned to Shinigami " NONE. " we said.

" Then it's Death Row. " He said as Spirit-sensei turned to scythe.

" Run. Run! Misaki! " I pushed Misaki as Stein suddenly appeared before me,swinging Spirit-sensei. Misaki fell and manged to dodge as I crossed my arms and got sent flying towards a wall. Blood coughed out as I hear Misaki shouting as Nygus-sensei grabbed her. What should I do? I don't wan to hurt neither of them. I stepped on the wall and boosted myself through Stein-sensei. As I neared Nygus-sensei,I shot a gust of air and sent her back a few feet.

"Keiira! You're bleeding! "

" It's nothing. " I said as a made a barrier of air around us,blocking them with air the speed of 160 miles per hour. I stood up and stomped at the ground. The ground under Misaki started to lower quickly.

" Keiira! " She shouted in surprise and tried to catch my hand.

" I rather die than let you killed,idiot! " I shouted as the ground closes up. I shouldn't have shouted that out loud because once I did,Stein-sensei burst through the whirlwind barrier in front of me and stabbed my shoulder blade.

" Augh! " I coughed blood out as he stepped on my stomach and nailed me to the floor. I screamed as Spirit-sensei's tip drove into my shoulder.

" It'll be a pity to lose a student like you. " He said as he lifted Spirit-sensei. I gritted my teeth and ignored the pain as I clutched my hands. Pillars of rock came from the ground beside me and pushed Stein-sensei up onto the ceiling. Fatigue came over me slowly as I dragged myself to my feet and summoned fire whips. My breath quicken as I see all of their sad faces.

" That's enough,Keiira. Either you go with us to prison or die with a pool of blood. " Nygus-sensei said as she pointed the crimson puddle.

" Che. " I chuckled and some blood coughed out " Do you think I give up that quickly? I'm not a witch. I'm not a human. I'm a monster. But I have a purpose. " I said as they all looked at me. " Misaki. "

" Misaki? " Kid asked.

" She has a spell bound on her. That monster inside her soul will birst out anytime and she'll go uncontrollable... " Fatigue came over me slowly " My magic... might... heal her... " And the world became dark. I heard the sound of my sandals clunking on the floor and shouting before I drifted off.

I was in a dark room,wearing a dark satin dress. The monster stood before me. He looked like a dwarf with a deformed face and sharp thin ears.

" Where is this? " I asked him and I saw a screen hanging at the wall.

" The dark room. A little part of Misaki. "

" Memories. " I whispered as I looked into the screen. There was a little girl with a tight ponytail wearing a gown. Misaki. It was hard to tell until I saw those yellow eyes. The scene unfolds itself.

" Mama! Look! I drew a picture! "

" Mama is very busy,Misa-chan. "

" But... It's you and Papa... "

Suddenly,her mother took the picture and put it by the candle. As the corner lights up,Misaki cries and pulled at her mother's dress.

" Mama! Stop! My picture! "

" If you don't listen to your mother,you will face punishment. " Her mother glares.

" I have enough. " I turned to the creature.

" I can't stop this. You're just going to wake yourself. "

I punched at the screen. As the glass pierce my skin and cut my flesh,I said " You're just going to have to fix it. " before the vision gets blurry and I wake up in the same bed in the same room.

" What the fuck... ? " I groaned and touched my forehead. Bandages covered my arm,stomach,shoulder and legs. I look like Nygus-sensei. I heard a shackling sound and found that my feet were shackled to the bed. What is this? I tried to dig through the memories and the scene of me fighting Stein-sensei came back. Ah,yes. I lied on the hospital bed,eyes closed and legs shackled. Slowly,I dozed off. A dreamless sleep.


End file.
